disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mrok
}} mały|250px|Mrok, z którego kształtuje się nowy Mroczny w [[Krypta Mrocznego|krypcie.]] Mrok to magiczny byt występujący w serialu Dawno, dawno temu. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku Pilot pierwszego sezonu. Jego nosiciel znany jest jako Mroczny. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą mały|lewo|[[Nimue staje się pierwszą Mroczną.]] Mrok jest uszkodzoną duszą Nimue, ukochanej Merlina. Vortigan, próbując zabić Nimue, pozornie śmiertelnie zranił ją, ale okazało się, że dziewczyna napiła się ze Świętego Graala, zyskując magię i nieśmiertelność, podobnie jak Merlin. Następnie wyrwała serce Vortiganowi i - mimo nalegań Merlina, aby nie poddała się mrokowi - zmiażdżyła je, ugaszając Płomień Prometeusza. Wykorzystując moc Świętego Graala do czynienia zła, dusza Nimue została uszkodzona i spowita mrokiem, a sama kobieta stała się Mroczną. Następnie rozbiła Excalibur na dwie części, aby Merlin nie mógł zniszczyć mroku ani jej magii. Jakiś czas później Nimue stworzyła kryptę dla własnego użytku, znaną jako krypta Mrocznego. Zmieniła także swoją mroczną duszę w klątwę, która po jej śmierci pozwoli jej żyć w innym ciele. W ten sposób osoba, która zabije Mrocznego magicznym sztyletem, sama zostanie obdarzona mocami Mrocznego. Choć Mrok narodził się w duszy Nimue, rośnie w siłę poprzez przyswajanie ciemności każdej duszy, która zostanie objęta klątwą Mrocznego. W związku z tym Mrok może przybierać postać każdego poprzedniego nosiciela, a także wszystkich w tym samym czasie. Merlin zabrał drugą część Excalibura i przywiązał do niej duszę Nimue, w ten sposób tworząc Sztylet Mrocznego. Po jakimś czasie Merlin i Nimue spotkali się ponownie. W czasie tego spotkania czarodziej, w chwili zupełnej rozpaczy, został obezwładniony przez Mroczną, która przekształciła go w drzewo. Merlin stworzył także specjalny kapelusz, zdolny do absorbowania i gromadzenia magii. Był chroniony przez jego ucznia przed każdym, kto zdobył uprawnienia Mrocznego. Każdy Mroczny próbował zdobyć czapkę, ale żadnemu się nie udało. Jednym z nich był Zoso, najnowszy Mroczny. mały|[[Rumpelsztyk zostaje nowym Mrocznym, a jego imię pojawia się na magicznym sztylecie.]] Kilkadziesiąt lat później, gdy Zoso był nadal Mrocznym, jedno z królestw zaczęło zmuszać dzieci do udziału w wojnie z ogrami. Rumpelsztyk, obawiając się o utratę własnego syna, uciekł razem z nim. Po drodze spotkał tajemniczego starca, który zachęcił go do kradzieży magicznego sztyletu mogącego kontrolować Mrocznego. Rumpelsztyk postanowił ukraść sztylet księciu z nadzieją, że ochroni Baelfire'a i stanie się Mrocznym, aby czynić dobro. Mężczyzna przywołał Mrocznego i zabił go sztyletem w przypływie ślepej wściekłości. Wtedy dostrzegł, że był to starzec, którego wcześniej spotkał. Imię Rumpelsztyka zastąpiło imię Zoso na sztylecie, a sam mężczyzna zyskał uprawnienia Mrocznego. Przed drugą klątwą Rumpelsztyk był Mrocznym aż do chwili, kiedy poświęcił swoje życie, zabijając siebie samego i Piotrusia Pana sztyletem. Jego ciało odrodziło się z czarnej cieczy, kiedy jego syn, Neal, wykorzystał klucz, aby otworzyć kryptę Mrocznego. Jednakże, nie będąc świadomym ceny wskrzeszenia ojca, Neal umarł po tym, jak Rumpelsztyk wrócił do żywych. Po drugiej klątwie Ze względu na stulecia bycia Mrocznym i popełniania mrocznych czynów, serce pana Golda zostało prawie spożyte przez mrok. Gdyby nic z tym nie robił, umarłby, a ciemność uwolniłaby się i zniszczyła świat. Przed trzecią klątwą mały|lewo|[[Emma Swan poświęca się, aby ratować Reginę, stając się nową Mroczną.]] Aby zapobiec uwolnieniu się mroku, Uczeń Czarodzieja absorbował ciemność z serca pana Golda do kapelusza. Jednakże mrok uwolnił się i zaatakował mężczyznę. Emma odepchnęła go podmuchem białej magii, zmuszając go do ucieczki do miasta. Na ulicach Storybrooke, Emma i jej rodzice spotkali Reginę i Robin Hooda, razem z którymi zauważyli, że ciemność ich otacza. Gdy mrok próbował opanować Reginę, Emma użyła sztyletu, aby przywiązać go do swojej duszy, stając się nową Mroczną. Kobieta zniknęła, a sztylet z jej imieniem spadł na ulicę. Ciało Emmy odrodziło się w krypcie Mrocznego w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Nowa Mroczna zaczęła widzieć mrok pod postacią Rumpelsztyka i odkryła, że jest on teraz jej przewodnikiem i zamierza pozostać, dopóki w pełni nie zaakceptuje swoich mocy. Podczas pobytu w Camelocie, głównym celem bohaterów było zniszczenie mroku poprzez znalezienie Merlina. Kiedy bohaterom udało się uwolnić Merlina z drzewa, czarodziej ujawnił, że będzie w stanie pozbyć się mroku z Emmy, kiedy Excalibur zostanie scalony za pomocą prometejskiego płomienia. Kiedy Emma i Merlin udali się po ogień, czarodziej opowiedział jej o pierwszej Mrocznej. Emma była także zmuszona do walki z samą sobą, gdy mrok stworzył wyobrażenie Nimue w jej umyśle. W celu zdobycia sztyletu i scalenia Excalibura, król Artur nawiązał sojusz z Zeleną, która przywiązała duszę Merlina do złamanego miecza. Czarodziej znalazł się pod kontrolą Artura, ale Emma i Hak odzyskali Excalibur. mały|[[Killian Jones|Hak opętany przez mrok.]] W walce o zdobycie Excalibura, Hak został draśnięty mieczem, ale Emma zagoiła jego ranę. Jednakże, ze względu na to, że ran zadanych Excaliburem nie można w pełni wyleczyć, mężczyzna zaczął krwawić podczas scalania miecza przez Emmę. Nie chcąc pozwolić mu umrzeć, Mroczna zabrała obie połówki Excalibura i użyła swojej magii, aby przywiązać duszę Haka do miecza, uwalniając Merlina spod władzy ostrza. Mężczyzna zniknął i odrodził się w krypcie jako drugi Mroczny. Po trzeciej klątwie Po tym, jak Hak rzucił klątwę, aby dostać się do Storybrooke i zemścić się na panu Goldzie, Mroczny wyzwał go do walki na miecze na swoim okręcie. Przed rozpoczęciem pojedynku, Hak uzdrowił nogę przeciwnika, aby walka była uczciwa. Podczas starcia pan Gold przebił klatkę piersiową kapitana swoim mieczem, ale nie zrobił mu krzywdy, gdyż jedynie Excalibur jest w stanie go zabić. Następnie Mroczny zranił go swoim hakiem, ale w odwecie sam został uderzony krążkiem linowym, za pomocą którego pan Gold zaatakował go znienacka. Po tym, jak Hak upuścił Excalibur, przejął go Gold, lecz zamiast zabicia przeciwnika, mężczyzna oszczędził go, pozwalając mu żyć ze świadomością, że został przez niego pokonany. Tej nocy, Hak użył krwi pana Golda, którą zdobył podczas pojedynku, aby otworzyć portal do Podziemia i sprowadzić wszystkich zmarłych Mrocznych do Storybrooke. mały|lewo|Duchy [[Nimue oraz pozostałych Mrocznych zostają wchłonięte do Excalibura przez Haka, aby zniszczyć mrok raz na zawsze.]] Dusze sprowadzonych Mrocznych udały się na poszukiwania dusz, które zastąpią je w piekle. Gdy bohaterowie starli się z Hakiem i innymi Mrocznymi, Nimue zaczęła magicznie dusić Emmę. Hak, zdając sobie sprawę, jakim człowiekiem chce być, użył Excalibura, którego zdobył, oszukując Emmę (która z kolei otrzymała go od Golda), aby wchłonąć do niego duchy Mrocznych. Następnie poprosił ukochaną, aby zabiła go mieczem, niszcząc mrok na zawsze i pozwalając mu umrzeć jako bohater. Emma niechętnie zrobiła to, niszcząc miecz wraz ze znajdującym się w nim mrokiem. Jednakże, bez wiedzy Emmy, pan Gold oblał wcześniej Excalibur eliksirem, aby uczynić z niego magiczny "przekaźnik", który przekieruje moce wszystkich Mrocznych do niego. W ten sposób ponownie stał się Mrocznym. Po czwartej klątwie Po zabiciu Czarnej Wróżki i złamaniu jej Mrocznej Klątwy, obecny Mroczny, pan Gold, i jego żona, Belle, przybyli do kopalni Storybrooke, aby odnaleźć serce ich syna, Gideona, i powstrzymać go przed zabiciem Emmy Swan, Wybawicielki. Po tym, jak kobieta skręciła kostkę i kazała mężowi ruszyć dalej bez niej, mężczyzna trafił do miejsca, w którym ukryte zostało serce. Wówczas pojawił się mrok w postaci Rumpelsztyka, odpowiednika Golda z Zaczarowanego Lasu, próbując odciągnąć go od zamierzonego celu - przypomniał mu, że jeśli Wybawicielka umrze, ciemna magia będzie nie do powstrzymania, dzięki czemu będzie w stanie złamać prawa magii i wieść wspaniałe życie rodzinne, również ze swoim zmarłym synem. Mimo pokusy, pan Gold podjął właściwą decyzję i kazał Gideonowi - poprzez jego serce - zaprzestać próby zabicia Emmy. Jednakże po chwili okazało się, że Czarna Wróżka rzuciła zaklęcie, które uniemożliwiło mu powstrzymanie syna. Mrok zadrwił z niego i zniknął. Ostatecznie jego próba postąpienia słusznie wystarczyła, a ostateczna bitwa została wygrana, gdy Emma została przywrócona do życia przez pocałunek prawdziwej miłości. Opis * Pocałunek prawdziwej miłości nie złamie klątwy Mrocznego, jeżeli Mroczny zaakceptuje swoją moc i nie będzie chciał jej oddać.https://twitter.com/AndrewChambliss/status/650845303487131648 Gdy do tego dojdzie, nie jest to już klątwą. Pocałunek prawdziwej miłości nie zadziała także pomiędzy dwoma Mrocznymi.https://twitter.com/InkTankGirl/status/666120732212989952 * Według Cory, gdy Mroczny zginie w inny sposób niż poprzez zabicie sztyletem, jego moce przepadną. * Mrok jest nieśmiertelny. Jest to wynikiem napicia się ze Świętego Graala przez Nimue. * Pojawiając się w umyśle Mrocznego, Mrok może przybrać postać dowolnego Mrocznego, również tego obecnego. * Mroczni nie potrzebują snu, gdyż mroczne moce zapewniają im energię. W tym celu Rumpelsztyk i Emma Swan opracowali hobby dla zabicia czasu: Rumpelsztyk prządł, zamieniając słomę w złoto, a Emma tworzyła łapacze snów. ** Mimo to potrafią spać. ** Mogą również paść ofiarą zaklęcia snu. * Ponieważ Mrok został związany ze sztyletem Mrocznego, są oni ze sobą połączeni, w wyniku czego sztylet może czasem wzywać swoją "drugą połowę" szeptami. * Wszyscy Mroczni mają nieodpartą chęć zawierania umów. * Według pana Golda osoba, która umrze jako Mroczny, musi mieć niedokończone sprawy, dlatego jej dusza automatycznie trafia do Podziemia. Znani Mroczni * Nimue † (pierwsza Mroczna) * co najmniej osiemnastu innych Mrocznych † ( ) * Gorgon Niezwyciężony † * Zoso † * Rumpelsztyk/Pan Gold/Weaver * Emma Swan (Mrok usunięty) * Killian Jones (przywrócony do życia) Ciekawostki * Rumpelsztyk jako Mroczny pojawił się na karcie tytułowej odcinka W imię brata ( ). Mrok pojawił się na karcie tytułowej odcinka Narodziny ( ). Zakapturzone sylwetki wszystkich Mrocznych przed Rumpelsztykiem pojawiły się na karcie tytułowej odcinka Łabędzi śpiew ( ). * W wodospadzie w kieszonkowym wymiarze wewnątrz krypty Mrocznego płynie mrok w postaci cieczy ( ). * Informacje o Mrocznych zostały spisane w Kronikach Mrocznego. * Fakt, że Emma wciąż słyszy szepty sztyletu wskazuje, że w jej wnętrzu pozostało trochę mroku. Przypisy }} en:Universe of Kingdom Hearts#Light and Darkness Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z Dawno, dawno temu Kategoria:Kraina Pozbawiona Koloru Kategoria:Storybrooke Kategoria:Seattle